supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Trampa
La Trampa (Pitfall en inglés; ''おとしあなのタネ Otoshiana no Tane'' lit. Semilla Trampa en japonés) es un objeto introducido en Super Smash Bros. Brawl que sirve para enterrar a los enemigos. Lanzarlas a suelo firme hace que se entierren y desaparezcan. Si un jugador la pisa, será enterrado en el suelo del escenario durante tres segundos, y le causará alrededor de 10% de daño; lanzarla de lleno a alguien tiene el mismo efecto. Este objeto es uno de los pocos que pueden producir un Smash meteórico, pues al lanzarlo a un jugador que esté en el aire, este caerá irremediablemente hacia abajo. Funcionamiento Trampa SSBB (1).jpg|Yoshi lanzando la trampa. Trampa SSBB (2).jpg|Donkey Kong cae en la trampa. Trampa SSBB (3).jpg|Donkey Kong atrapado en la trampa. Trampa SSBB (4).jpg|Bowser también cae en la trampa. Descripción del trofeo En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Trampa :Un objeto pequeño y traicionero que puedes enterrar. El personaje que la pise acabará hundido en un hoyo. Si te pasa, agita sin cesar la palanca de control para escabullirte. Hasta que lo consigas, estarás totalmente indefenso. En Animal Crossing, este objeto también sepultaba a los viandantes. Uno se lo pasaba bomba preparando la trampa y viendo al incauto de turno morder el anzuelo. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' Inglés :Pitfall :A tricky little item you can bury. Any player who passes over it will drop into a hole. If you land in a pitfall, move the Control Stick quickly back and forth to escape, because until you do, you're completely defenseless. In Animal Crossing, this item also dropped passersby into holes. It was a thrill to bury one and wait for a visiting pal to stumble across it. :*''NGC: Animal Crossing'' :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Versión europea right|90px :Trampa :Entiérrala donde quieras y, cuando algún combatiente desprevenido la pise, quedará atrapado en un agujero del suelo, ¡dándote ocasión para practicar tus mejores ataques contra él! O si lo prefieres, ¡golpea a tu rival con la trampa cuando esté en el aire para hacerle un devastador Smash meteórico! :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (03/2006) :*''N3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (06/2013) Versión americana right|90px :Trampa :Entiérrala donde quieras y, cuando algún combatiente desprevenido la pise, quedará atrapado en un agujero del suelo, ¡dándote oportunidad para practicar tus mejores ataques contra él! O si lo prefieres. ¡golpea a tu rival con la trampa cuando esté en el aire para hacerle un devastador Smash meteórico! :*''NDS: Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (11/2005) :*''N3DS: Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (06/2013) Origen Este objeto toma origen de los [[Animal Crossing (universo)|videojuegos de Animal Crossing]]. La trampa podía ser enterrada, y si alguien se posaba encima de ella, quedaba enterrado unos instantes. Mientras que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl el personaje que lanza la trampa no se ve afectado por la misma, en la serie Animal Crossing, el personaje que entierra la trampa sí puede ser atrapado en la misma. Trampa disimulada junto a una trampa normal en Animal Crossing New Leaf.jpg|Los dos tipos de trampas de Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Trampa funcionando en Animal Crossing New Leaf.jpg|Aldeano cayendo en una trampa en Animal Crossing New Leaf. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también